


Love Hurts

by MoonBeam95



Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 00:54:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18063470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonBeam95/pseuds/MoonBeam95
Summary: Knowing the love of your life is dead is one thing but never getting to say goodbye will always linger. Or Perhaps you'll finally get the chance.





	Love Hurts

Love Hurts (Ben x reader)

by MoonBeam95

Fandom: The umbrella academy

 

From the moment you’d met Ben you knew he was special, his siblings all over the top attention seekers, he was shyer and preferred the quiet.

You had grown up living on the same street everyone knew about Reginald and his adopted children. You didn’t interact much but they seemed nice enough. You spent time watching them out of your window, and quite liked the Asian boy.

But it would be a long while til you met him. You’d gone to the bank with your parents when everything went wrong. Robbers burst in waving guns, they duct taped our hands and mouths, screaming demands. Then they appeared. The umbrella academy. Modern-day superheroes. Your parents kept trying to shield you, but you recognised them, especially the voice that spoke out “I did not sign up for this”

You fought to keep a laugh in, there was something about how he said it, so dry, so put upon. The next thing you knew there were tentacles everywhere and the cute boy came covered out in blood wanting to go home.

Everyone had ran screaming from the bank but you kept glancing back, smiling when you caught his startled gaze before being swept away by the crowd.

The next time you met he was out of uniform with a hyperactive boy. You readied yourself, taking a deep breath.

“Hello”

The boys both tensed spinning around towards you. The one with curls prowled around you, while the other just stared.

“Hello” you tried again, you stick out your hand, “I’m y/n.”

The first came to a stop leaning against his brother. “Hmm, and we care because…” He trailed off and you visibly deflated head falling down, missing him flinching as his brother elbowed.

The cute one spoke “Ben, and this is Klaus.”

“I..Ive seen you,”

“Stalker” the newly named Klaus sing songed.

Narrowing your eyes “am not, anyway I just wanted to thank you. For the other day at the bank.”

They both froze once more. “Bank, what bank.” Ben said.

You giggle, “A liar you are not. But that’s all thank you. Bye” you turn to leave. When Klaus calls out.

“How’s you know it was us”

You turn back around, gazing at Ben, a smile tugging at your lips. “I never forget a face.”

Klaus laughed at the blush spreading across Ben’s face, “ooo Benny boy’ got an admirer.” He stepped forward, slinging an arm around your shoulder guiding you forwards. “Show us around? We don’t get out much.”

Giving him your attention but keeping Ben in your periphery you nod.

You’d quickly became inseparable, spending time either at your home or on the streets. Never at their home, never near Mr. Hargreeves. The more time you spent together the more your feelings began to turn from a simple school girl crush to something more, a fact which Klaus loved to tease you about. He was like the brother you never wanted. But Ben you could never tell whether you should act on your feelings or not, scared that you saw something that wasn’t there.

Your first kiss occurred after the three of you snuck into a pub for Klaus to score weed. The club was thumping and packed to the brim. As you attempted to push your way through the crowd, you quickly lost sight of the brothers only for a warm hand to grab yours and tug you along. Ben.

“Don’t let go”

You smile it was rare for him to initiate physical contact. Klaus had what he wanted and joined the throng on the dance floor bopping away to the bass. You and Ben leaned against the bar, watching Klaus making sure he didn’t do anything too wild, when a boy approached you asking you to dance. You opened your mouth to reply, when a hand circled your waist tugging you backwards into a strong chest.

The boy paled and quickly back peddled. “Sorry man, didn’t know she was taken.”

You tilted your head up, marvelling at him feeling at the quickly retreating boy. You cough breaking his concentration, raising a brow at his blush. “Jealous”

You expect him to blush more, stutter, try to avoid the question but what comes out is a quiet “Yes.”

You spin around, grinning softly “it’s you Ben, always you.” He closed the distance pressing his lips to yours. It was slow, awkward but felt so right. It was there that night you, surrounded by writhing bodies, you had your first kiss. A perfect kiss. You parted grinning, before kissing more firmly. Bodies swaying got the beat.

Your relationship was good, brilliant. To an outsider very little changed, you still hung out as a threesome, but occasionally he would twine his fingers with yours. Or peck you on the lips. The older you got the more heated you both became. You could safely say you were in love. It was the perfect romance.

Them everything went to shit. A job gone wrong and instead of Ben crawling through your window, it was a sodden Klaus. Who took one look at you and collapsed in a heap bawling. You scrambled off the bed holding him, pressing my cheek to his dripping locks muttering soothing words. Dread filled me, there was no way Ben wouldn’t be here.

“Klaus, Klaus….where…where is he?”

He started to sob burying his face in your neck and you felt everything freeze. A wail surged from your throat sending your family running into the room.

“Honey” mother spoke, she was used to the boys but the scene was far from usual. Two broken children clinging to each other, sobbing for all their worth.

The years that followed were bleak, you and Klaus stuck together and as he descended more and more into drugs you tried your best to help but honestly you got it. Ben had been the only one of the siblings to acknowledge him the rest thought little of him and that big house must have been real lonely.

You’d often catch him staring off into space, talking to nothing then suddenly pausing when he caught sight of you. You wanted to ask but the look of sheer heartbreak intermingled with guilt stopped you. So as whenever you saw this behaviour you simply smiled and avoided the topic.

His brother came back. 5, and god wasn’t that strange, came back and all you could think of was why him, why not your Ben. Your friends had often tried to set you up over the years and despite them not liking Klaus agreed with him poking and prodding to get you to agree. You tried maybe a handful of times of so but there was always something lacking. It wasn’t fair you knew that to compare them to Ben but you can’t help how you feel. Without him there was just this hollowness.

When Klaus went missing, none of his siblings noticed, the police didn’t care about some druggy and despite your frantic searchings you couldn’t find him. Then as he had done since you were kid he climbed through your window covered in blood and grime, and army fatigues. He crawled on your bed laid his head on your knees and spoke hauntingly of a man named Dave. It was the first time in a long time he was sober and you hated it.

“I need to see him. He wanted to meet you”

Th ran a hand through his shortened curl, humming in what you hoped was a comforting manner. He let out a sudden sob. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry, if this is what you felt for Ben, I’m so sorry. And I tried to push you to move on and I knew I shouldn’t have listened to him.”

He rambled on and your hand stilled, body tensed. “Listened to him?” You started tentatively “is Ben one of your ghosts”

He froze and sat up hand moving to scrub at his eyes. “He didn’t want me to say.”

Throat tight, eyes wet. “Is.is he here?”

“He’s always here”

You bite your lip to stem the sudden onslaught of  _ despairhappinesslove _ .

“He’s the reason you kept pushing me to date?”

“He wanted you to be happy”

“He made me happy.”

He opens his mouth to say something but paused, brow furrowing, a look of intense concentration on his face. You reach out to touch him when a blue light fill the room and an oh so familiar figure is revealed.

“Ben” you breathe.

He grins that small grin as you drink him in, half starved not believing he’s real.

“Y/n”

You try to stand to get closer to be near him but your body won’t respond and Klaus leans against the cushions unseen.

Ben comes forward kneeling on the floor before you, arms embracing you as you weep into his shoulder. He presses one long kiss to your lips, both reluctant to part. You press your foreheads together, gazing into his eyes before your earlier conversation registers and you pull back repeatedly pounding your fists on his chest.

“Move on. You want me to move. Why. How could you. I love you”

He grabs your arms “and I love you, it kills me to see you with them. But you pining after me, isn’t healthy.”

“I don’t care”

“Well I do. You think it’s easy, seeing you, wanting to speak, touch, hold and not being able to? It’s agony”

You press a wet kiss against him “Don’t. You have no right to ask this of me.”

His body starts flickering. You cry out “No, no. Please.” You try to clutch him to you but as his body fades you end up with your arms wrapped around yourself. Body shaking. Whispering to a suddenly empty room “please”

A hand settled on your shoulder. Klaus “I’m sorry y/n.”

You stare blankly back, Klaus mirroring your expression. A person can only break so much.

 


End file.
